


Hahaha what a mess™™

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Squip, Crying, Finger Sucking, Hangover, M/M, Smut, Trans Character, Tricksters, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wrote this on a tired whim. School is currently kicking my ass in the fact i haven't been able to finish anything, due to the fact i suck at time management.So this is to help relieve my pent up stress, because fuck school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Homestuck is gross, but whatever lmao ahoo me. 
> 
> Also  
> Sorta based off of this audio https://youtu.be/oybiPrbiNV4

When it came down to how well Michael knew jeremy, you'd wonder if he was secretly the awkward brunettes long lost twin.   
Or at least he thought he had jeremy pinned to a post with everything he knew about the awkward teenager. 

Michael hadn't expected to ever see jeremy how he was currently seeing him now, and when he so flamboyantly entered the school. His hair, opposed to how it was yesterday, shed its dirt brown with dark brown and blonde highlights, for a head full of pastel blue hair, small decals littering the lanky boys hair.   
Another thing that had changed within jeremy was his over night fashion sense. Jeremy sported a bright pink cardigan, a brightly coloured stripped shirt, colours such as baby pink, pastel wintergreen, lilac and a light blue.   
Michael scrunched his nose to Jeremy's sudden out fit change, avoiding contact with the fact jeremy had paired his shirt and cardigan with bright yellow pants, and ugly red heels. 

"Whats the occasion, dude" Michael hummed, focusing on the contents inside his locker, opposed to the headache besides him. Jeremy grinned, opening his mouth to talk, only to find that his voice had underwent a change. Like, he was some sort of shitty windows 98 computer. Glitched and absolutely awful to listen to.   
"Last night, i found out about these pills that you take that are supposed to help you become cool" Jeremy chirped, keeping his florescent eyes on Michael's figure, watching Michael spend a few moments longer than he typically did in his locker.   
"Well, i think you got ripped off, sweet boyfriend of mine. You look like the early eighties threw up all over you" Michael hummed, moving back from his open locker to slam it. He turned on his heel to face the other   
"Im pretty sure it's doing the complete opposite for you. Your attracting attention, but not the kind you wanted" Michael freely motioned to the onlookers, staring and whispering to each other. 

Jeremy didn't seem a bit phased by that at all, seeing as his smile stayed put. 

"I want to feel you inside me" jeremy chimed, watching the movements Michael made.   
"You, what?" Michael retorted, shocked by what his boyfriend said.   
"I want to feel you inside me" jeremy repeated, facial expressions the same. 

In all honesty, michael really wasn't sure how to react to the other. He knew he should say no and walk away from the other, but the other part of him really wanted to be with the other.   
It wasn't like jeremy was drunk.   
He decided to keep his facade up.   
"I'll settle a deal with you. If your still interested at lunch, I'll have sex with you" Michael just hummed, keeping up with his own antics, trying not to break any sort of character he was trying to make.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would say i forgot this fanfiction existed, but haha  
> No  
> I've Just been extremely sick, and i want to jump off the ends of the worlds, my throat is sore, my teeth hurt and my body is out of place again. 
> 
> Unfhdhsjs  
> I'm sorry this sucks
> 
> Ugh

Michael took no surprise to finding out Jeremy had skipped his first two morning classes, mindlessly dinking around the student parking lot, seated next to Michael's bright purple PTCruiser. 

The blue haired boy jumped up the moment Michael came into his sugar coated eye site, rushing to see the other.  
"Michael!" He blurted, running over to the other, just to twirl himself around to jump on Michael's back, earning a loud groan from the others vocal chords  
"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey" Jeremy continued squealing like he used to when he'd forgot to take his concerta in the morning.  
"What, what, what" Michael just hummed, letting the other play out his childish bit, trudging over to his car to unlock it, swinging the backdoors open, and letting Jeremy fall from his back onto the backseat of his busted cruiser, hearing the blue haired boy let a small sound of protest escape from his throat, whining and making grabby hands for the redhooded boy. 

Michael sighed, climbing in over Jeremy, seating himself on the skinniers lap, turning to shut the car door, taking his position over Jeremy, who gave Michael a mix of lust and childish wonder, giggling under him. 

"Mikey" Jeremy murmured, his voice crack replaced with the sound of a ninety's operating system, whining more.  
He needed to shut the sound up.  
Breathing through his nose, he leaned down, letting his lips lock with Jeremys, who squealed between there kiss, deepening it. 

Pulling away, panting, Michael shivered lightly, before kissing Jeremy again. Normally, the others mouth tasted of anxeity and despair (aka, junk food and soda), but today it tasted sweet, like cherry frosting.  
Jeremy moaned against Michael's sudden movements, gripping the others hoodie, and rutting hopelessly against Michael's crotch. 

When Michael pulled away for the second time, Jeremy let a processing system of moans leave Jeremys mouth as the other ground against Michael's clothed erection, another whine erupting from Jeremy as he continued, softly biting his lower lip, paper pale fingers gripped tightly around Michael's arms. Humming, Michael put his left hand on Jeremys chest, lazily attempting to stop the other's thrusts. A whine flew through Jeremys teeth, stopping his thrusts. With that, Michael took his before mentioned hand, snaking it under Jeremys pants and briefs, whispering a small sound of access. He watched as Jeremy cried out a simple yes, melting in Michael's hand as the others middle and ring finger curved inside Jeremys thick heat, letting his bottom lip free of it's prison to moan, pushing his groin into Michael's fingers. Another cry fell from the blue haired boy, feeling the pressure of Michael's thumb press against his pleasure button, causing him to lightly thrash around in a pleasured euphoria, succumbing to a writhing moaning mess beneath Michael, who continued his torment Jeremy with his fingers. Michael hummed, leaning further down, nipping and licking softly at Jeremys neck, continuing his Torment down below. "C close" Jeremy whined against Michael, letting Michael nod, pulling his hand from Jeremys heat, whining in response. "Mikey" he cried, rutting into the air, whining "Mikey, Mikey please Mikey" he cried, lemon tears Rolling down his face. Michael just grinned, shushing the other, hooking his fingers around Jeremy's pants and briefs, pulling both down in a swift motion, leaving the mixed fabrics around jeremys ankle's. He let another hum escape from his vocal cords, as he removed the blue haired boys shoes, tugging Jeremy's pants and boxers off, leaving his pale skin exposed to Michael. Lust and hunger took over Michael, staring down at the boys needing cunt. Michael's cock strained at the other sight, releasing his memeber from his clothed prison. Giving his cock a few set pumps, he took his spot over Jeremy, kissing the other roughly, taking that opportunity to push in. Jeremy whined into Michael's mouth, arching his back at the sudden feeling of slowly filling up. He pulled away from Michael's kiss, crying softly, begging Michael to wreck him. He started out slow, moving in and out of Jeremy, establishing a set pace, letting Jeremy adjust to Michael's girth, before slamming into him. Normally, Jeremy hated the sound of wet skin against wet skin, but today,, today that sound made his toes curl, and the sudden warmth that was once in his stomach, drowned out the awful sound, more moans escaping from Jeremy. A sharp inhale Came from Michael, pulling jeremy onto his lap, spinning the brunette around, in a reversed riding motion, Michael's right hand bruisingly holding Jeremys thigh, while his left hand rested itself on Jeremys cheek, letting the boy suck on index and middle fingers, drool pooling in Jeremys mouth, as he moaned and whined around Michael's fingers. Garbled words tried to snake itself out of Jeremys mouth, signaling to Michael he was close. Of course, Michael kept his thrusts up, digging his fingers further into Jeremys mouth, feeling the others tongue lewdly suck on the fingers given to him, vibrating moans through Michael's fingers. Within a few more thrusts, Michael pulled out of the other, realising his seed, hitting the ceiling of his car. Heavy breathing came from Jeremy as he gave a delayed moan, squeezing his thighs together, releasing himself. "Michael" Jeremy breathed, turning around to face the other. Michael noted how the other's appearance had changed, seeing the other back to his almost normal self, whining softly, and digging his head into Michael's chest. He sighed softly, eyeing the mess he'd made, mentally noting the fact he'd have to scrub his car ceiling clean of his jizz. He just brushed through Jeremys hair, rocking hin softly, letting the brunette power through whatever he'd just gone through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M REALLY SORRY THIS CHAPTER SUCKS  
> I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, i need validation because I'm gross and feed off of people telling me that i kinda did something right hopefully.
> 
> Actually  
> This is probably a huge mess. 
> 
> I wouldn't doubt it  
> I'm so tired and stressed  
> God help me


End file.
